


Working Hard for a Nickname

by LadyFawkes



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyFawkes/pseuds/LadyFawkes
Summary: I love writing little vignettes/drabbles of happy, warm, and silly and otherwise heartwarming interactions of Eugene and Rapunzel with her parents and Edmund. This is the start of a drabble collection of various such head-canons of mine.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Eugene shuffled outside to the terrace where Rapunzel and her parents had taken their breakfast that sunny day. Though it was a rare occurrence anymore, it was quite obvious to the three of them Eugene was somewhat hungover from the night’s previous shenanigans as he blinked blearily in the bright light. That week, Bruiser – one of the old pub thug regulars – had shown up in town and announced he was getting married the next week. And his old crew had decided to give him a rousing bachelor party at the Snuggly Duckling that weekend and had invited Eugene along for old times sake. But Eugene had forgotten he promised Rapunzel that he would eat breakfast with her and her parents that day and was presently attempting to make good on that.

Stumbling his way toward Rapunzel, Eugene planted a kiss in the back of her head and mumbled, “Good morning, Sunshine,” into her hair.

“Good morning....!” Rapunzel chirped as Eugene tried fruitlessly not to drop like a sack of potatoes into the chair beside her.

“….Moonshine,” she finished slyly. Instantly, Eugene was wide awake and shot-up ramrod straight in his seat.

King Frederic studiously avoided his eyes, and Eugene couldn’t discern whether the man was amused or annoyed with what Rapunzel just said. Meanwhile, Queen Arianna appeared to squelch a laugh soundlessly into her hand. Eugene slowly turned his gaze on Rapunzel, simultaneously horrified, annoyed, and amused by her clever pun. How was Frederic going to react?

“What?” Rapunzel demurred silkily at Eugene’s questioning gaze of consternation. “You said when it came to nicknames, that I should try harder.”

“That I did.” Eugene acknowledged carefully, wondering where she was angling.

“Moonshine’s pretty hard, right? It’s at least 190 proof!” quipped Rapunzel.

Suddenly Frederic coughed and hacked loudly, as if he’d choked on his breakfast; Arianna was giggling uncontrollably behind both hands. In spite of himself, Eugene’s incredulous splutters of protest were giving way to open laughter when Frederic guffawed a loud honk-like “HAAA!!!” and then all bets were off. The four of them each laughed until they cried. Eugene didn’t even care if it were at his expense or that he’d had a pounding headache; only Rapunzel could get her father to drop his tightly controlled facade with a clever and well-executed pun.

And for the eleventy-millionth time, Eugene found himself marveling in the ways his life had changed, all because of one remarkable woman, her crown, her frog, and her frying pan.


	2. You-gene, Me-gene, I-gene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra's "Revenge". ;-)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This head-canon is sprouted off the post-finale comic posted by the lovely party-of-art blogger on tumblr. It is BEST if you READ THIS FIRST and then come back here, as it is a small continuation of the comic. =)
> 
> https://party-of-art.tumblr.com/post/611400705859862528/its-payback-for-cassandra-and-theres-nothing-he

**_It’s payback for CassAAndra and there’s nothing he can do to stop it..._ **

* * *

Cassandra turned around and sauntered leisurely down the corridor, a mildly horrified Eugene staring after her. Ah, man….how she had missed that expression! Her dashing friend had been rendered speechless. Momentarily, anyway.  
  
Cass popped off over her shoulder as Rapz continued to gush over the new pet name, “At least Genie’s better than ‘Geepers’ or my personal favorite – ‘Gigi’.”  
  
Eugene froze as an odd little strangled noise escaped his throat and it sounded as if he had suddenly forgotten how to breathe. Both women were facing him again, not saying a word and looking at him….expectantly…?  
  
“Wuh….heyyyy. WAAAAITTAMINUTE,” he said with dawning realization, as Cass’s smirk deepened and Rapunzel began giggling, “you’re….just…”  
  
“You should see the look on your face!!!” Rapunzel erupted in peals of laughter. “You see, Rapz, that was a prank,” Cass laughed throatily as she walked back and shared a fist-bump with Rapunzel. Eugene dramatically folded his arms and scowled.  
  
“Aw, c’moooon,” Rapunzel interjected. “You shouldn’t pooouuuut – you know it’ll leave unsightly wriiiinkle lines on your faaaaaace,” Rapunzel sing-songed. She sidled up to Eugene and continued, “Don’t you,” and pinched his cheeks, right under his cheekbones, “Kyoot Wittle Gigi.” Eugene attempted to roll his eyes and burst out chuckling instead. Rapunzel had that effect on him whenever she pinched his cheeks; an instantaneous champagne of mirth would fill Eugene’s chest and effervesce into laughter. It worked every time.


End file.
